The Vision
by Fantasian
Summary: what the manisions blow up a it's just a vision, can we stop the vision from becoming before it's to late its all up the mutant students, I might add some light pairings in them later on, boy did that summary suck, o well just read its good.XD
1. vision within a vision

ME: Hello this is a fic I started writing on a long time ago I originally wanted to finish it before I posted it that way I won't have to worry about writers block and leave angry readers (if I actually get any) waiting torturously for months on end, but it was taking to long and I decide to post it anyway I have about 5 chapters done I think although I might combien some depending on how long, or short it is usually my chapter seem long on notebook paper then I type them and I think you get the drift, although I must warn you I don't know how long it will take for me to actually finish this I suffer from writers block a lot, I was born with the disease and also with midterms and Christmas coming up soon I'm not sure on how it will go. I'll try and update once a day till it becomes a problem well onward with the story!!!  
  
Rauken: are you forgetting something???  
  
Me: Damn this disclaimer *clears throat* in my announcer vioce - I do not own X-men Evolution, or its character, trust me if I did there's be some major changes like.. *cough* KILL JEAN *cough* The only things I do own are it's plot and some Original Charcter that will come into play later and hell you can use tehm if you want to. - there I did  
  
Rauken: yes, now Onward!!!  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
How had it come to this? Staring at the burnt pit where the Xaivor institute for gifted children once stood. It had been blown up before but nothing like this. They were all gone, each and every single one of them. The humans had killed the mutants but how, why? So man unanswered questions. The weeping woman stood there for a few moments contemplating the recent events. Then she noticed certain watch on the ground, or at least the remains of one that had somehow managed to survive the bomb when no other living thing had. She bent down and picked it up and suddenly as if she watching through out the golden eyes of Kurt Wagner she witnessed their final minutes. On one half of the room stood the familiar faces of the X-Men meshed in with the Acolytes and the Brotherhood, all staring with pure hatred across the room were there stood normal men wearing combat suits and face paint all armed with heavy machinery. In the very center of the room stood the man who led the attack against the mutants grasping his left side in agony. It had been stabbed, most likely with Wolverines claws.  
  
He was bleeding to death and fast, using the little strength he had left he staggered a bit over to some sort of a machine and press a button. Soon the sound of ticking filled the room. A circular blue beam spread out from were the machin stood surronding only him and his bomb witch stated to count down from five minutes, 5:00. "If I'm going down I'm taking you all down with me" he shouted. I've set up this bomb in a way so everything out side the perimeter of the circule while explode, none of you will survive this" (he then turned to his comrades, all looking at him distressed for they knew nothing of this bomb) "none of you" he whispered one last time with a hint of exsaperation in his voice. Then the Wolverine latched out his claws and tried to strike at the bomb but the circular blue vortex simply would not allow it. The wolverien let put a low husky growl that would send shivers down you spine "Damn you striker" he managed to say with disgust.  
  
3:00 - THREE MINUTES  
  
"I'll do it" you heard Kurts German accents say leaving only a sulphuric blue puff where he once stood, but he did not appear inside the vortex instead you heard a piercing scream of pain as a partially burnt hallo watch fell to the ground on the inside of the vortex.  
  
2:00 - TWO MINUTES  
  
Striker laughed, I made this mutant proof in everyway possible, besides even if he did make it, it do no use the only way to shut it down is on my voice command. They just stood there shocked Kurt was dead, he actually died as they will too. Tears rooled down some of there cheeks  
  
1:00 - ONE MINUTE  
  
They realized that this was the end and there was just no stopping it.  
  
0:30 - THIRTY SECONDS  
  
Some started to slowly close their eyes awaiting their fate  
  
10.... 9..... 8.... 7... 6.... 5... 4.. 3... 2..  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Two pearly white eyes shot open into the darkness.  
  
The woman to which these eyes belong to scrambled over to her highd=stand feeling fot the phone, picked up the reciever and quickly dialed a number  
  
Hellos. replied the vioce one the other sounding quite annoyed for been awoken at this hour  
  
RAVEN??? th woman asked sounding relieved and distressed at the same time  
  
Yes Irene, what is it?  
  
I had a vision...  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ ok and I'm ending it there. In a way this is my version on what I thought X2 should have been like, only with the X-man evolution characters don't get me wrong I loved the movie but I have the DVD X-Men 1.5 and when I watched that it left me forming ideas one what X2 was going to be like and of course I was no where near right so that left me with a dying need to write this. The next few chapters will be a little slow but they'll set the charcters and stuff and introduce some new characters the it will get good.  
  
Rauken: yes it will this is one of her fanfics I actually enjoy  
  
ME: some muse you are  
  
Rauken: it's not my fault if you won't take heed to my suggestion, besides when did I become your muse last time I checked I was your friend form the other world that no one knows about and people think I', your imaginery friend.  
  
ME: what can I say you're a great multitasked  
  
Rauken: Whayt the makes no sen.. ME: Silence, please R and R  
  
Rauken gladly I can use a little rest and relaxtion  
  
ME: I meant read an review  
  
Rauken: O 


	2. Newbies

OK here we go chapter two of the vision, even though I got no reviews from the first chapter and am deeply, deeply hurt  
  
Rauken: trying to quilt them into reviewing huh?  
  
ME: shut up! You'll ruin my plan  
  
Rauken: tisk, tisk, tisk,  
  
ME: o well just read and enjoy...... oh, yeah I own nothing absolutely nothing XD, see Rauken I remembered the disclaimer this time  
  
Rauken: I'm appalled; my little Vikki is growing up  
  
ME: *raises left eyebrow and looks a Rauken weird* riii..iiiiggght  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Things were quite placid at the mansion. They knew not what awaited them. If only they new, they already had quite a bit in store for them with the apocalypse upon them. The professor sat brow furrowed, he could sense danger in the horizon, soon the Brotherhood would come the Magneto and his Acolytes would come to the mansion and join forces to battle the apocalypse, but it wasn't the apocalypse the professor was sensing. They all needed to ban together and stop the apocalypse and they needed all the help they could get. That's why the professor has sat at Cerebro night and day tracking down mutants to come join the X-Men. Yet there's so many of them, and not all would come. The professor closed his weary eyes and sent a telepathic message to Scott  
  
*Scott, you there?* *Yes professor, what is it?* *I need you to recruit some more mutants* *more.. professor we just finished refueling the jet, and we still..* *Scott* the professor stern voice cut him off *this is of utmost importance* *Uh, very well professor* *Good, know there are three mutants you need pick up, write this down*  
  
Scott Summers started walking down toward the jet terminal. He'd give the paper to Storm and then they'd set off.  
  
The paper read...  
  
NAME: Shane Tice  
SEX: Male  
AGE: 15  
Grade: Tenth  
POWERS: X-Ray Vision, Ability to see in the dark and see for long distances, can look at the sun with going blind, In short super eyes  
LOCATION: Last sited roaming the streets of Chicago  
  
NAME: Mia Romero  
SEX: Female  
AGE: 17  
Grade: Dropped out in tenth grade  
POWERS: Can become invisible, or become a shadow, is a vampire in retrospect  
LOCATION: Baltimore - Maryland, can be found working at Tino's tattoos  
  
NAME: Akio Ryusaki (ME: for those of you wonderin' Akio means bright boy)  
SEX: Male  
AGE: 16  
Grade: Graduated Early  
POWERS: Overdeveloped brain making him abnormal smart and fast learner  
LOCATION: Kobe Japan  
  
Scott thought long and hard over recent events, we've already recruited nearly twenty new students how long will this go on?? The professor will were us down to the piont were we won't be able to fight, beside what good are new recruits if they haven't had the proper raining? all of a sudden to young girls about the age of 12 ran past one of them using her powers the runs fast put also making the dorrs swing open and small objects being pulled towards her the other was using her wings to try and catch her. Scott smiled at their blissful game of tag.  
  
He bored the Jett and sat down next to Jean who just ignored him and kept on babbeling to Kitty about her little problems through out the day?  
  
"Where's Kurt?" asked Kitty looking around the Jet some what disappointed  
  
"He's still tending to Rouge, despite her rejections, so I get to fill in" grinned Bobby as he as he took a seat behind Jean and Kitty, o how loved these going on these guest, actually he loved baing around the girls in their tight black spandex, too bad Rogue isn't here touchable or not that girl is hott, o well jean ain't looking too bad. Then Jean turned around looking disgusted "YOU DO KNOW I'M TELEPATHIC RIGHT?" she yelled in his face.  
  
"O shit that's right" was bobby's only reply he said as he wiped the spit off his face  
  
Soon the Jet took off fully boarded leaving three empty seats for its hopefully future occupants.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ WOW this once shorter then I thought too, you can tell I'm knew at this can't ya I still haven't figured out what notebook paper amounts to when you type it, I had three pages full in my binder *shakes head* O well  
  
I don't think I'll update tomorrow I'm going to try and rearrange things to make my chapters longer and combine a few, anyways I need an Alias for Shane my creativity pool ran try I got one for my other two and other characters but not for him. Every thing I thought of for him just sounded stupid. so if any has any suggestion feel free to suggest.  
  
Also I want to stick mutants hear and there through out the story to make it seem like there lots of mutants running around the mansion and stuff so if you got your own mutant you want me to stick in their I will try I can't promise anything though it all depends on if the mutant will affect any of my future mutants I already got  
  
Rauken you've been surprisingly quit  
  
Rauken: O I was looking over your story I don't think you spelled Acolytes right well I don't know if you did but I think you spelt it differently in the last chapter  
  
ME: he he, I liked you quiet  
  
Rauken: Also you do realize that when they go out to recruit other mutants they were normal clothes and not the spandex they were during danger room and stuff  
  
Me: ok you can stop talking now1  
  
Rauken: and..  
  
ME: SILENCE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rauken: ok  
  
ME: please review 


	3. Shanes tale

Ok here I go giving the third chapter to my little story that absolutely nobody is reading  
  
Rauken: Aw, just shut-up already about it, you know your going to update the story no matter what so just get on with it, she owns nothing really she doesn't.  
  
♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦  
  
Shane roamed the busy streets of Chicago at his crusty, worn-out, old hiking boots. O yes quite a vision of loveliness he just wish everyone could be able to view boots as beautiful as his. It almost looked like chocolate mouse, the most delightful of desserts. It's strange how something as repulsive as mud can look like something as delicious as chocolate. He wondered how through out this ordeal he managed to keep his charming sense of humor.  
  
'I doubt anyone sees me as charming anymore, if they ever did – not with these eyes' though they aren't necessarily all bad Shane reminded himself, and proving it by using his X-Ray vision to look through a shirt of some random girl walking my him down the street 'Nice Tits' he thought, but when the girl looked up at him he violently tore his eyes back to his lovely boots, His finger reached up and lightly touched the dark sun glasses, he could swear that people could see throw the glasses, see his pupil-less retina's that were clawed and gauged. He thought they could just look and know, know he was a mutant. That probably what kept him from going blind – screw the probably that WAS what kept him from going blind – he was a mutant.  
  
Mutant, Shane realized for one what weight the word held, he remembered his vital mistake a week ago when he regarded it as nothing.  
  
*BLINDING WHITE LIGHT INDICATING FLASHBACK* Shane sat on the bleachers of the gymnasium staring at the girl's locker room. Green eyes fixated, drool hanging off his chin. He looks much more calmed and less stressed then you'd ever guess, had you not known him. He had ruffled red hair, and a happy-go-lucky aurora around him. At this point he never understood why being a mutant was so horrible, the first came yesterday, and already he was putting his new found discovery to use.  
  
His best friend Michael emerged from the guys locker room dressed back into his normal clothing, hopping up the bleacher singing a song. Michael was the same height as Shane and has the same basic body-frame; he was also just as perverted. Their moms were best friends, who went through pregnancy together. Many people said the shared the same brain. When Michael reached Shane they did their patent handshake.  
  
"Whoa.. Nice hard there bud" said Michael scratching the top of his blonde tipped, spiked head  
  
"Thank you, thank you" Shane replied with a bow  
[subtle huh?]  
  
"So what was the cause?" Michael inquired raising one eyebrow and stroking his chin.  
  
Shane just nodded towards the girl's locker room  
  
"Ah, the sacred land, were no man has ever returned living without fatal injury, the forbidden zone Where many dicks have been erected in wonder, a few of which were castrated for that reason"  
  
"..............."  
  
"Alright maybe I exaggerated just a smidge, no one has been returned dead... yet. It does make you wish you can see through walls though"  
  
"Maybe I can" Shane said cunningly, he trusted Michael – mistake number one  
  
"Right can you fly too Superman"  
  
Shane around spun on his butt and looked Michael dead in the eye. "No man... I'm serious... You know about all those mutants right"  
  
"Have you or have you not met my mother" outing on a squeaking high pitched voice "Now Michael I want to be extra careful with who you hang around with, you never know who might be a mutant and who knows what there capable of, They'll rape you. Molest you murder you and them feast on you dead carcass." "She used to be deathly afraid of serial killers, and ever since the school up in New York got exposed she has been completely on edge, I think she's losing it, remember when she accelerated the car in an attempt to kill the squirrel cause she thought it was mutant squirrel.  
  
After about a minute of laughing Shane went back to the task at hand  
  
"No, seriously though man, I figured it out last night I woke up, saw the light outside through my window figuring it was morning, I stepped outside to get the paper for my mom, - it wasn't there, but you know Amanda the 23 hottie next door she pulled into her drive and steeped out of her car naked, I mean butt ass naked and she asked me what the hell I was doing out at 2 am in the morning. I blinked and suddenly it was night and Amanda was fully clothed"  
  
"Amanda was fully clothed?!?" Michael asked jokingly not believing a word coming from Shane's lips.  
  
Shane looked at his friend wondering what he good say, he looked at the locker room doors and back to his friend with a smirk, "you know Iris – she stuffs her bra, well anyway she'll be walking through those doors with Caitlin and Jeri – Jeri just cat her hand on here locker so she has it bandaged"  
  
Michael just looked at Shane for moment amused but when he here the swinging of doors, and turned to see an exiting Iris, Caitlin, and Jeri with her freshly bandaged hand his expression started changing  
  
Shane knew Michael believed him now, if only he paid a little closer attention to his reaction rather then gloating in his own moment, he would have known to quit while he's ahead, but he didn't – mistake number 2  
  
"O and Michael.... I promise not to tell Jess about your... err... warts"  
  
Michaels eyes bulged, he had successful them that a secret all month even from Shane but now... anger and betrayal filled inside him, even if it was a shallow reason, maybe Shane didn't hurt anyone, or pummel a town like some others Shane was mutant all the same.  
  
"HEY EVERYONE" Michael jumped up standing on the top of the bleacher "SHANES A MUTANT FREAK" "o shit" muttered Shane, something told him to run but he didn't –mistake number 3  
  
"I swear to you, it's me and Shane, would I lie!? Ladies, he has X-ray vision, he was spying on you in the Locker room... Iris he saw you stuffing your bra... somebody call the mutant hotline... give me your cell phone..." Michael took the cell phone and called the police and reported Shane.  
  
People knew it was true, the classmates started to gather, especially the girls, and the teachers just let them use the fake nails to claw and...  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Shane lifted his finger tips to eyes again, and just shut them, weird thing was he probably could have gotten away with it, but he had to open his mouth, and trust somebody, now he had run away, he went to Chicago, it was big city and away from his former town in Litchfield [another city in Illinois for those of you who didn't know]  
  
♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦  
  
Shane just pushed on down the street, 'I t will be dark soon... I think... it's been daylight for the last three solid days in my sight'  
  
'I need to get some money... fast' Then Shane spotted a hustler on the side of the street with his cards  
  
"See the queen well don't lose track of her" Shane could here of the crowd...  
  
"heh" Shane let out as he walked up to the table he felt in is pocket, $3 that's all he needed, soon Shane walked away with $319 and a grin  
  
He turned a corner and walked into a big burly man in black and orange spandex, he swore he could have heard a growl but his mind was more concerned about his glasses that went flying off his head  
  
"Hey I found him" Shane saw the guy shout over his shoulder apparently to some other people 'great ' thought Shane 'probably the police' I was going to go on and make Shane's tale alone chapter but its dinner time so deal with it, it's not too hard to guess who it is, and there's not a much really following it so....  
  
Rauken: stop trying to justify it, it's a cliffhanger and you know it  
  
ME: you're so critical *lodges small metal ball at Rauken's temple*  
  
Rauken: and you're so violent *doges it*  
  
Me: o well it's a sucky cliffhanger... also my creativity pool ran dry and I could think of an alias for Shane's his power as stated in the last chapter is basically super eyes can see in the dark and see through .. things... there also strong like he can look directly at the sun, swim underwater with eyes open and not get shot and apparently survive a swarm of teenage girls gauging them out with keys and other shop object  
  
Rauken: see the violence that comes form her mind  
  
Me: shut up... we gotta go eat, please if anyone reads this just review so I know someone somewhere out there read this 


	4. Authors Note

Hey this is an authors note, I think there technically not allowed to be submitted as chapters any longer but o well screw it I will get some information that's story related, so there is my loop hole  
  
I was originally planning to write a chapter when I opened up this document but honestly I don't think I'm ever going to get to get to the end of this story I truly don't, and figure might as well end it know before I actually interest some people in it, although I know that one person did review and I thank you it meant a lot to know someone was reading this and I apologize though I'm pretty sure you'll be able to live without this story if this even effects you anyway near as dramatic as that, you my friend have problems, and this is coming from the girl with an imaginary friend name Ràuken, anyway it kind of saddens me to stop this story I still like the idea a lot, I had some really great scenes planned out, I just didn't know what I was going to do to get up to that point, I think my big mistake was introducing all of my OC's in a chapter like the previous one, it just made the story very long, though I didn't get around to actually typing them all, I just don't think I have time for this story I've bitten off more then I can chew and this is the one I sadly have to let, I'd like to say one day I'll get around to finishing it though I don't se it happening at least not anytime soon, you never really know  
  
OK, I don't want to leave the view readers I have in a cliff-hanger totally lost in the dark so I'm going to try to explain as best I could what I had planned without boring you, who knows maybe I'll even inspire someone and they'll pick up where I left off  
  
Basically this story is kind of my version of X2 the movie, but with the X- men evolution cast – cuz I like them better, but for those who have the first X-men 1.5 on DVD, you might have watched all the special features where they talked about X2 and I remember I forgot who but he said in the end of the first movie they hinted about what would happen in the second when Magneto and the professor where playing chess and they had a conversation somewhat along the lines of  
  
"And Charles what will happen when the invade that precious school of your"  
  
"If anyone has the nerve to come to our school, I'll feel very sorry for hey unfortunate-"  
  
That's al I really remember what if they invade? I'LL FEEL SORRY FOR THEM AND THE WORD UNFORTUNATE WAS SOMEWHERE IN THE MIX  
  
Damn caps lock, and damn my laziness because I won't re-type it, anyways seeing this led me to form what I thought the second movie would be like, and I thought that they would invade and you know you attack where a group of mutant kids with there ungodly powers dwell, a lot of them, plus that whole home-field advantage, I thought we'd get to see the teens and pre- teens defend them selves and kick secret military ass, while wolverines and the teachers take out the head honcho, I thought that be pretty kool to see, teach them all a lesson  
  
So I came up with this story one major difference from the show and the movie the amount of students residing in the mansion, so I was going to create a bunch of knew characters, some will be more vital and have more pf a background like Shane did and some will just be there much like those two girls in chapter two, some of them I already started introducing like Shane obviously, and after him I was going to introduce Mia the vampire girl, and that Japanese boy that has the overly developed brain, I forgot what I names him, it was a Japanese name meaning wisdom, or bright boy or something like that  
  
Yeah I was going to have others too, like Mystique would have requited two new members for the BoM, like a gay guy (Plasma) that can form himself into a Purple jello like substance and go oozing through and kool junk like that, and an African American girl Trisha (didn't think up name) who can protect an image of herself and other abject out of her body, kind of like an extremely realistic hologram, which make a real good distraction  
  
I was going to have a new girl Vinny (Ripper (derived form rip-tide (ohh I have parenthesis in parenthesis, in parenthesis))) who is one with the forces of water, and turns out to be Pyro's sister who traveled via ocean from Australia  
  
See why this was going to be long-  
  
Anyway I would stick in romance on the side cause that's what the readers want, try o stick with all the original X-men pairing or at least the one that work according to the show you know Jott, Romy, and Tonda, possibly Lancitty though I was think of getting Kitty with the super genius, but let you guys vote on other couples, involving the OC's and all, hey it will get to a point where they believe they have a few seconds left to live, so that should force people to come forth and confess there crushes and such, Though I don't want everyone to get a significant other. Fics like that bug me.  
  
Anyway, though the storyline is bound to change as I went along was going to those kool mutant teenager kicking military ass scenes like I mention – Ex:  
  
The group soldiers ran panting down the hallway until they reached an end of some small little hallway with a door on the left and a door on the right, they split into two groups.  
  
"Ok you three take the left, the rest of you guys come with me, we don't know how many they'll be in there, call if you need back-up"  
  
"Roger"  
  
The three soldiers burst into the room on the left only to find a small sandy haired boy no older then twelve standing in the corner of the room  
  
"How is it in there" a static voice was heard protruding form the walkie- talkie  
  
A soldier turned around and replied, "There's only one of them in here no matter what his power is one of us will get him with a tranquilizer"  
  
"Ok this room is empty. We're going to move to the next room-over and out"  
  
'Hey' they soldier felt a nudge from one of his comrades "what?" he asked looking up from his walkie-talkie "Holy -"  
  
The soldier said looking up too find twenty of the sandy haired boy where one just stood  
  
"Let me introduce myself, they all said in unison – I'm multiples"  
  
Yeah that about the shortest segment that can be taken out of context and get the point across of the whole underestimating them and all  
  
Basically despite everything it ends where striker is in the middle of the room with the bomb, like in the prologue but, this time mystique knew and got Rogue possibly assisted by Remy you know to appeal to you Romy loving audiences to go through the ducts an wait directly above his head so they'll be in the circle of protection when it activates Rogue drops down using plasma's powers that she absorbed form him absorbs striker figures out the secret words, and uses mystique power to imitate his voices they're all saved YAY – though I was thinking of letting Kurt try to teleport and get fried anyway so it's not a PERFECT ending, and I am so evil, but I don't think I would have done that cause keep in mind during all this hilarity is ensuing  
  
One more thing I was probably going to have the last chapter be like a breakfast club ending, see if you recall Striker was bleeding to death, well Mia the Vampire, with her connection with blood and all somehow does something to save him or something so he'll have to live knowing that a mutant saved his lived, but I was contemplating this somehow getting televised and they all go one saying how mutants are different and are people just like you like how they can be white, black, blue, old, young, German, Australian, Japanese, female, male, a jock, a pervert, a Goth, a thief, insane, a prep, you see my drift and well that's basically it, know that I have the idea cycling in my head I do want to finish the story, maybe I'll work on it on the side, you know one chapter a year and when I'm 30 and the cartoon is canceled I post the finished product  
  
I'd also like to point out that this entire thing is one sentence, do you see a '.' I don't. 


End file.
